


Professor Qrow's First Day

by GrowingLore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory retcon, Child Ruby Rose (RWBY), Gen, Grimm - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Spoilers: Volume 5 (RWBY), Nevermore Grimm, Pre-RWBY, Prequel, RWBY - Freeform, Signal Academy, Silver Eyes, Silver eyed warriors, Spoilers: Volume 4 (RWBY), Young Yang Xiao Long, head canons, remnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowingLore/pseuds/GrowingLore
Summary: Qrow Branwen is starting his first day as a teacher at Signal Academy. Despite his years of experience as a Spy, Huntsman, and Bandit he's still pretty nervous about his aptitude for teaching.He's even more nervous when he realizes that a secret he's been keeping from everyone might be revealed when his Niece Ruby Rose encounters a Creature of Grimm.





	Professor Qrow's First Day

  Qrow Branwen stared at the clock in his classroom. It still felt weird to him to be back in a classroom and he still hadn’t wrapped his head around how he’d managed to wind up teaching in a classroom.

  The Huntsman looked down at his carefully written lesson plan. Tai Yang had helped with it a lot and spending time over at his place had made it one of the few papers Qrow had that didn’t have beer stains on it.

  “Hmm... beer.” Qrow mused. He knew that a trip to the tavern would be in his future after this. Tai insisted that teaching children never required alcohol, but Qrow suspected that his former teammate and ex-brother in law, was not being completely truthful.

  Suddenly, there was knock at the door. “School isn’t open for another twenty minutes!” Qrow called out.

  “Its Tai!” came a voice from behind the door.

  “In that case it's open,” Qrow called back.

  The door opened and a cheerful looking Tai strolled in with a big brown duffle bag.

  “What’s in there?” Qrow asked staring at the duffle bag.

  “Extra pads for the kids. There's always someone who always forgets.” Tai answered. “Every year no matter what I tell the parents or even the kids they just don’t seem to believe me when I tell them to bring protective gear. Everyone just thinks that once their kid unlocks their aura they no longer need to worry about ever getting hurt again.”

  “Bring me along next time.” Qrow offered. “I’ll tell them how my “family” gained aura.”

  Tai shook his head with a grin. “Thanks, Qrow, I'm sure the school board would love that.”

  “Hey, if they’re that worried they really shouldn’t have hired me,” Qrow argued. Putting his feet on the table and lounging with a grin just to make his point.

  “First of all, every Huntsman that has any brains knows how skilled Qrow Branwen is.” Tai pointed out. Taking a seat at the desk.

  “A lot of my reputation is just luck,” Qrow interjected.

  “Second of all...” Tai continued. “Whether we like it or not Oz has a lot of influence. That buys you a year here at most. And third of all a lot of the teachers here are retired Huntsmen and Huntresses” Tai pointed at himself “Or just people that couldn’t deal with the job like you could.”

  Qrow took a more serious position. “Tai, I...”

  Tai held up a hand and continued. “You're going to teach these kids how to deal with Grimm and how to wield a weapon. Ruby’s really excited for you to teach this class and honestly so am I. Us old folks aren’t always gonna be around to protect them, Last thing I want is for the Girls to get lost and not have their Uncle Qrow there to keep them safe.”

  Something stirred in Qrow’s brain at the thought of his nieces facing Grimm again.  _ I should tell him. I should tell him what really happened that day with Yang and Ruby. _

  Before Qrow could open his mouth Ruby Rose herself poked her head into the classroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Qrow and a smile burst across her face.

  “UNCLE QROW!” she screamed in excitement. The little girl rushed into a tackle hug. Qrow _ Oofed _ at the impact and his swivel chair slammed his head into the blackboard.

  Qrow groaned at the pain and rubbed his head. Ruby released him from her hug and stepped away looking sheepish.

  “Sorry Uncle Qrow.” she apologized.

  “Don’t worry Kiddo, my aura will heal the concussion,” Qrow assured her as the fuzziness he felt began to fade.

  “Ruby, this is why we have a hug warning.” Tai scolded.

  “Sorry dad.” came a voice from the doorway. Yang Xiao Long stood in the doorway observing the scene and trying to repress a chuckle. “I was showing her the shooting range and well she ended up... gunning away from me.”

  Qrow smiled and waved at his older niece. Yang had been introduced to puns a few months ago. Tragically, Yang’s only mentor when it came to comedy was her father. Qrow was sincerely hoping that this would be a short phase for his niece.

  “You didn’t like the shooting range, Ruby?” Tai asked. “I thought you loved shooting?”

  “I liked it.” Ruby acknowledged. “But I liked it better when Yang agreed to hit targets from a distance.”

  Tai raised an eyebrow at Yang. “Young Lady, you promised to practice your long range shooting with those gauntlets.”

  “You should have pinky promised,” Ruby remarked.

  “Pinky promised?” Qrow asked.

  “The most serious of promises a person can make,” Ruby explained with knowing nod.

  “Shut up, pinky promises aren’t for stuff like this,” Yang muttered looking at the floor. “Besides punching your enemies is more fun.”

  Qrow gave Tai a knowing grin.

  “What?” Tai asked.

  “Your daughters a chip off the old block.”

  “Shut up...” said Tai dismissively. “I did some kicks too.”

****

  After Tai lectured Yang on the merits of practicing long-range combat the school bell rung and Ruby rushed to a seat in the front row.

  “Right, well I guess we all better get to our own classrooms,” Tai observed. “Good luck Qrow. Oh, and Ruby?”

  “Yeah, Dad?” Ruby asked looking up from something in her notebook.

  Tai rushed over to the seats and gave her a big hug.

  “Take care of your uncle okay. It's his first day.” Then he gave his daughter a peck on the head and headed out the door and Yang gave a wave goodbye and followed him out.

_   Thanks for the luck Tai. _ Qrow thought.

  When the final bell rang Qrow’s classroom was filled with the sound of talking and doodling, all accompanied by the scent of early puberty.

  “Alright kiddos,” Qrow called in his best teacher voice. “Quiet down now and the fun parts of today will begin all the sooner.”

  The class seemed oblivious to his calls for quiet, except for Ruby who was hanging on to his every word.

_   Bless that kid. _ Qrow thought then he reached for his sword; Harbinger which lay on his desk.

  He lifted the sword into the air and yelled: “Quiet!” then he brought the sword down lightly onto his desk. A loud crack spread through the room as the long thin cut Qrow meant to leave somehow caused the entire desk to split in two.

  The room was suddenly silent as everyone stared at the two halves of Qrow’s desk.

  “Well...that's coming out of my paycheck.” Qrow acknowledged.

  The room burst into laughter. Even Qrow found himself laughing at what his misfortune had caused.

  “Let it be known!” Qrow said raising his voice and Harbinger above the laughter. “If you pipsqueak doesn’t quiet down when I ask I’ll break a desk, and it could be yours!”

  The room continued to laugh until Qrow tapped Harbinger’s edge on Ruby desk. Total silence followed immediately.

  “Thank You.” said Qrow. He leaned Harbinger on the remains of his desk and took some chalk.

  “My name is Mr. Branwen.” He said as he wrote his name on the blackboard. 

  He set the chalk down and faced the classroom. “I’m graduate of the Beacon Huntsman Academy and have over ten years of experience as a Huntsman serving as a bodyguard, scout, and of course exterminator. I’ll be your weapons trainer and Grimm defense teacher this year. Are there any questions?”

  Ruby’s hand shot up along with a few more passive ones from other students. Qrow decided he didn’t want to play favorites on his first day and called on the hand of a random student he didn’t know.

  “You,” Qrow said pointing to a green-eyed girl with pigtails. “Give your name too.”

  “I’m Maka Allbronze...” said the girl. She looked like she was about to speak then looked at Ruby whose desk looked like it was about to launch the red hooded girl’s excitedly raised hand into the upper atmosphere. “And um... the girl in the hood can have my question.”

Qrow did his best not to sigh. “Suit yourself, Maka. Go ahead, Ruby.”

  Ruby shot up from her desk. “Uncle... er, Mr. Branwen, Aren’t you a Professor!? How do we find are Semblance!? When do we get to make our weapons!? Will we-”

  Qrow put up a hand and Ruby stopped mid-question.

  “To answer you first question, the answer is: I guess, I do like the sound of Professor Branwen. To answer your second question: Semblance is something you have to discover on your own. Finally, You all will be making your weapons later in the year.” Qrow answered. “We need to find out which weapons are best for each individual student. After that’s done will send each of you to the weaponsmiths and they’ll help you design, build, and teach you how to maintain your weapon.” Qrow explained. “Also you forgot to tell the class your name.”

  Ruby seemed to shrink a little and faced the class. “um...I’m Ruby Rose.”

  “Thank you, Ruby.” said Qrow. “Now Maka do you still have a question?”

  Maka nodded. “I was wondering when we're going to be seeing an actual Creature of Grimm?”

  “Good question,” Qrow responded. “Let's see, how many of you have unlocked your aura?”

  Every hand went up. 

  “We all unlocked it at the orientation,” Maka explained.

  “Just making sure,” Qrow admitted. He’d forgotten to attend that event twice now for both Yang and Ruby. It still surprised him how much people outside the tribe valued the littlest things. Qrow couldn’t even remember when he and his sister Raven had unlocked their Aura. It was a more a mark of survival in the Branwen tribe rather than a coming of age thing.

  “Okay. How about we get you kids near a Grimm today.”

  An audible gasp went through the class. One brown haired girl with big round eyes and wearing an all pink outfit got up from her seat. “I can’t take on a Grimm! My semblance is useless.”

  “You’ve discovered your semblance?” Qrow asked nonchalantly.

  “Well... yes.” Said the girl looking nervous. “I can make small objects float like...”

  Qrow held up a hand for a silene. “I won’t need to know your semblances until combat training begins. But you should know that I haven’t found a useless semblance yet. Also, you misunderstand Ms...”

  “Oh, right” the pink girl realized. “My name is Bazil Zooka.”

  “Thank you, Bazil,” Qrow said. Then he continued. “As I was saying, your aura will be all you’ll need for this Grimm encounter. Semblance will not affect your grade in this class or any other here at this school with some exception. As long as you have an aura your ready to see a Grimm.” 

  The whole class still looked pale.

  Qrow picked up Harbinger. Gave the class a wicked grin and asked. “Come on kiddos. Huntsmen and Huntresses kill dozens of Grimm every day. You all are going to need to start sometime.”

  A few minutes later the class nervously stepped into the Signal Academy Gymnasium. It was a massive room with nice clean floors. Targets, practice dummies and large weapons rested on the walls. 

  In the middle of the room, was a large box obscured by a large black tarp. A single guard was standing in front of the object holding a rifle. He smiled as Qrow’s class walked in.

  Qrow acknowledged the guard “Alright Grey, let's reveal this surprise.”

  The guard nodded and pulled off the tarp. Revealing it to be a large tank with a pedestal inside that had another smaller tank sitting on top. Inside the smaller tank a small Nevermore Grimm was sitting inside.

  The bird-like creature starred out at the new world revealed to it. It looked around its amber eyes looking at each of the children. It pecked the glass once then gave a terrifying screech and flapped its wings erratically.

  The whole class took a step back in shock. Qrow and the guard just chuckled.

  “Don’t worry kiddos. That Grimm is locked up nice and tight. Besides this little guy is about as dangerous as a splinter when you have your aura engaged.” Qrow explained.

  “All we have to do is kill that Grimm?” Bazil asked not looking relieved at all.

  Qrow shook his head. “Eventually yes. Nevermore’s can get quite big if you leave them alone for long enough. For now, each of you has to get in the tank and just hide from it.”

  The children looked at Qrow confused. A kid with messy black hair and big round glasses finally shouted out “How are we supposed to do that!”

  Qrow looked at glasses kid and smirked: “Well you see...” Qrow stopped and asked “Name?”

  “Bolton Darlord.” Glasses kid answered.

  “Well Bolton, would you say the Grimm is aware of our presence?” Qrow asked.

  Bolton looked at the tank. The Nevermore’s screeches were less loud now but it was still flapping its wings and pecking at the glass.

  “Yeah... I think it can see us.” Bolton answered a little nervous.

  “Well your partly right. However, it's not actually seeing us in the same way we're seeing it. That tank is one-way glass. So how is the Grimm seeing us?”

  Ruby’s hand shot up. “Go ahead, Ruby.” Qrow approved.

  “It's sensing emotion!” Ruby shouted out.

  “Correct! You’ve all been told that Grimm is attracted to negativity. But what’s often overlooked is that sensing negativity is a Grimm's primary method of sight. Without it these monsters are practically blind.” 

  Qrow gestured to the tank again.“Which is why before any of you can even attempt to slay a Grimm you all need to learn how to control your emotions. If you keep your anger and fear at bay you’ll not only be more effective in a fight but you’ll be able to camouflage yourself against Grimm.”

  “We’ll be invisible?” Maka asked.

  Qrow shook his head. “Not entirely, emotion can’t and shouldn’t be repressed completely. In battle, it's even harder. The Grimm can smell the adrenaline rush a mile away and you don’t want to suppress that chemical in a fight.”

  Qrow walked up to the tank and gestured to the guard. “Let's start this doohickey up.”

  The guard nodded and flicked a switch on the tank. Lights at the base of tank lit up and flashed as the machine hummed to life. Everything in the tank suddenly faded to a dull grey and the Nevermore started screeching louder and flapping its wings harder and harder. It hopped around its little box in confusion. Qrow waited for the Grimm to calm down, then he opened a door on the side of the hatch and slipped inside. “If you keep yourself focused and control your fear, this Grimm will barely notice you.” he explained.  “If you can repress all your emotions that’s fine, but the real trick is to focus on happy memories. Let me show you pipsqueaks how it's done.” 

  The Nevermore had perked up a little and looked around. Qrow took a deep breath and focused on all the happy memories. He recalled the good times with his family in Team STRQ and avoided the pain of his original family. He remembered his few successful romances and pushed away the stories of how each one had ended.

  The Nevermore resumed its resting position, staying completely still. Qrow kept thinking about all the good times. The few but genuine moments when he and Raven had shared a heart to heart, the day he found out she’d actually fallen for Tai-Yang, the time when the new couple had announced that they were having a child, and...the day Raven left everything she’d built for herself so she didn’t have to deal with...

  The Nevermore perked up. Suddenly aware of something. 

_   Careful, You're getting too negative. Go back to the positive. Raven leaving was bad but... it did give you fun little niece.  _

  Qrow looked through the glass at his class and found Ruby. Who like most of the kids was staring spellbound as he smiled while standing confidently next to the terrifying monster bird. A few had backed away when the Nevermore had started moving again. Qrow gave a quick thumbs up to assure his safety.

_   A few more seconds. _ Qrow thought. Most students were required to hide from a Grimm for at least a minute in order to graduate with some exceptions. He wanted to establish that this was the easy part of the final exam.

  The Huntsman continued his positive meditation. Focusing his thoughts on his nieces.  Ruby was clearly her mother’s daughter. She was looking more and more like Summer every day. Yang had thankfully gotten more from her father then her mother and Qrow was confident that her recent love of puns was just a phase. Yang did get a lot of Raven’s stubbornness but it was a more innocent stubbornness. Qrow could never see his sister taking him on a quest to find their parents as Yang did with Ruby. And when Yang realized that she had made the wrong choice she admitted it and recognized that if Ruby hadn’t woken up and seen the Grimm... The Nevermore stirred again as Qrow’s heart rate increased. Qrow looked at Ruby with sudden concern. 

_   What if she... _ Qrow stopped that train of thought and quickly exited the chamber closing the door behind him.

  “Is something wrong Mr. Branwen?” Maka asked.

  Qrow shook his head and put on a smile. “Just suddenly worried about how much time we have left,” Qrow explained. “This kind of thing is pretty intense for your first day and I want to give you time to prepare yourselves.”

  He looked over his class and gave another smile. “So who wants to go first? Not many get it perfect on their first try and hardly anyone can fully disappear from a Grimm’s senses, so be prepared for some movement from that birdbrain.”

  A few hands including Ruby’s slowly rose. “Bazil, you're up first! Take a moment to get ready. Remember clear head or a happy memory. Everyone stay quiet while she’s in there. That bird still has ears.

  One by one each student went in. As expected the Nevermore never stood completely still. A few nervous students had the misfortune of the creature screeching the moment they opened the door and couldn’t get it to stop. After a student was done Qrow gave the occasional reminder about happy thoughts and ignoring fear then pointed to the targets on the wall and told them to go grab the old guns simulators in the gym’s storage closet. Figuring that since they had nothing to do they might as well practice their marksmanship tell the end of class.

****

  For the most part, Qrow’s thoughts were focused on what he was going to do when Ruby’s turn came.

_   Could I just have her skip it? _ He wondered.  _ Tai told me Yang still struggled with this test. He said she might be one of the special exceptions. _

  The Huntsman Academies liked their applicants to have shiny recommendations from a fancy combat school but they were perfectly willing to accept anyone who had an aura and knew how to use a weapon. That’s how Qrow and Raven had made it into Beacon. Qrow could end class now and just leave a blank spot on Ruby’s report card... and continue to do so for the rest of her time at Signal. 

_   Yeah, like that’s going to work.  _ He thought. _ She’s going to face Grimm eventually. Maybe I could arrange for a private test. Just to make sure nothing gets out of control. _

  He looked over at Ruby who was talking with another girl about how to shoot properly. “You kinda have to just turn off your brain when you shoot,” Ruby explained. “Just forget about all your problems and focus on the target.”

  Qrow smiled at the little teaching assistant then looked back at the line for the Grimm training. Only a few students left. If he hung around the masking device for a moment there was a good chance that it would suddenly break down, or he could stall the last few students in line with a lecture before Ruby had the chance to give it a try.

  As Qrow considered his options the Gym doors opened and Tai-Yang walked into the room with his normal sunny smile. “Hiya Qrow.” He said cheerfully.

  Qrow shook himself out of his thoughts. “Tai? What in blazes are you doing here? Did your class run out on you?”

  Tai laughed, “No such luck. I’m afraid. It's much worse, this year two-thirds of my class didn’t bring any training gear. I have to run them through a warm-up obstacle course today and I don’t have time for everyone to share. I came in here to get some of the extra helmets and padding we keep in the gym.”

  “...and?” Qrow asked suspicious.

  “...And to check on how Ruby’s doing. I see she’s starting to make some friends.”

  “Uh, yep. I guess so, ” Qrow gestured to the tank with the Nevermore. “I was actually hoping we could postpone her test today. I’m... I’m a little worried about how she’ll react to the Grimm.”

  Tai stared at Qrow in confusion. “Qrow, you of all people know that Ruby has come face to face with more deadly Grimm then that evil Canary over there. Look she’s already getting in with a smile on her face.”

  Qrow’s eyes widened in panic. He turned around just in time to see Ruby Rose give a wave inside the tank like nothing was wrong. The Nevermore actually looked pretty bored.

_   Now that I think about it... _ Qrow thought to himself.  _ I was probably worrying about nothing. _

  The Nevermore still seemed tired and apathetic to everything. In fact, it almost looked like it was starting to... Sleep? 

  Ruby looked at the creature with a blank expression. When she looked up and saw her father had come she gave a cold smile. Not a cruel, or fake smile, just something in her eyes or the expression on her face struck Qrow as feeling... Detached.

  Tai waved and gave a thumbs up to his daughter seemingly oblivious to the odd expression. “Look at her,” Tai whispered to Qrow. “That bird is totally oblivious to her.”

  “Well, it has had a long day today. Maybe it's gotten wise to our game.” Qrow suggested.

  “Oh come on Qrow, give her some credit.”

  “I’m not saying she failed. I just want to take everything into account when I grade.”

  “Well, I can definitely respect that. I’m going to grab that gear and get out of your hair.”

  Ruby stepped out of the tank to round of high fives and applause.

 “No problem Tai, glad you came by.” 

  Tai gave a wave goodbye to Ruby then headed out with his gym equipment.

  The other students took their turns and lost in thought Qrow rounded up all of his students and walked them back to class.

  “That was amazing Ruby!” exclaimed Bazil. “I think that Nevermore was actually napping.

  Ruby shrugged. “I bet it just got tired,” she suggested, suddenly looking uncomfortable with all the attention.

  “Still, it's pretty impressive that no matter how you moved it didn’t even look in your direction.” Maka pointed out. “What kind of happy thoughts did you use?”

  Ruby looked at the ground embarrassed. “Well...um, none. I just did what I do when I’m shooting... and you know...”

  The class stared at her in confusion.

  “Alright!’ Qrow called. “That’s enough hanging out here. I want you all to write a page on what techniques you tried against the Nevermore or will try in the future. We’ll share our answers tomorrow. Right now you should all be getting to your next class.”

  Slowly the class filed out of the room with Ruby mumbling about how and what she did in the Nevermore tank.

  Qrow watched them go. Then looked at the clock. He had a little time before his next class.

  He raced back to the gym to get another look at the Nevermore. The Guard was just about to turn off the machine and take the Nevermore to a safe location.

  The Guard looked up from his work and saw Qrow’s stare. “Did you forget something, Mr. Branwen?” He asked.

  Qrow shook his head. “I just want to see something. Keep going and be careful with that thing.”

  The guard smiled. “C’mon, I’m always careful when it comes to these monsters.”

  Qrow nodded. “Of course. Just being extra careful.”

  The guard stepped into the tank and unlatched the Nevermore from the pedestal. The Nevermore perked up a little and flapped its wings as its world began to shake. Qrow really had to hand it to the guard. He was pro a through and through. The Nevermore seemed to register him as insignificant or not worth the trouble due to lack of fear, anger, or sadness.

_   Or are you just wise to all are tricks? _ Qrow wondered. 

  Before he could think better of it Qrow let the emotional wall he’d built up, break. He allowed himself to feel the anger at Branwen tribe and his sister. He felt the envy he had for others who weren’t born with his Misfortune semblance, finally he let himself feel the guilt that haunted him.

  The guard stepped out of the chamber and the Nevermore he held went nuts. It screeched and scratched at the glass with its wings. Even the guard was so surprised that he ended up dropping the Nevermore’s tank. Luckily the tank was strong enough that the fall only damaged the Nevermore and nothing else.

  “Oops.” The guard said. “Darn it Qrow, you jinxed me.”

  “Sorry.” Qrow apologized. “It's the...um the Bird Grimm that make me nervous. Couldn’t help but make sure it was safely locked up.”

  “Well if you're that concerned. The cages are on the other side of the school if you want to watch me put the little guy down there.” The guard offered.

  “No, that’s fine. I should really make sure my class is doing their work.” Qrow left before the guard could question his story.

  When the first day of Signal academy ended Qrow headed straight for Tai Yang’s office. He found him there busily sorting files on his computer.

  “Tai, we have to talk,” Qrow exclaimed rushing right up to him with a serious look.

  Tai didn’t look up from his papers. “Don’t worry Professor the student’s loved you. Though the Principal is fuming about that destroyed desk,” he said jokingly as he skimmed some student papers.

  “Tai, do you remember when Yang snuck away to look for her mother?”

  Tai’s eyes widened and he suddenly looked up. “Of course I do. Yang went looking for Raven with Ruby in toe and they winded up getting lost and being attacked by Grimm. You rushed in and saved them.” The joking smile he usually wore had vanished from his face. “What about it?”

  “I... I left out some details.” Qrow admitted “I didn’t tell you about them because you weren’t... in a good place at the time. And I’ve been afraid about how you’d react if you knew what really happened.”

  Tai sighed. “I... I understand. But if you were trying to hide the fact that it was Raven who told you what Yang and Ruby were up too. I figured that out years ago and I don’t mind. Honestly, if this is how Raven wants to show she...”

  Qrow stopped him. “It's not that either Tai. It's bigger. When I got there, something was wrong.”

  “What? Were the Grimm acting irregularly?”

  “No, er... kinda.”

  “What? Qrow just spit it out!”

  Qrow took a deep breath and spoke. “They were stone.”

  Tai looked at Qrow in confusion for a second before realization took hold.

  “There were a few broken statues around the area when I got there. Most were rubble, all were in pieces but I did get a good enough look to know that they were recent statues. I’d say it was a small pack but with some real experienced Grimm leading it.

  Tai stared at his friend dumbfounded. “Why hasn’t Yang ever said anything?” He asked after a moment.

  “I think she closed her eyes when Ruby...you know, opened hers or maybe both blocked out the event. They’ve never said anything. ” Qrow answered.

  “Does Ozpin know?”

  “I haven’t told him. He knows Summer has a silver-eyed daughter but that’s it.”

  “Good, don’t tell him anything. In fact don’t even mention Ruby to him ever again.” Tai ordered.

  “Tai, he might be able to help,” Qrow suggested.

  Tai sighed. “Just... don’t Qrow. You may be right, but... I want... I can’t stop Ruby from wanting to be a Huntress. But I just can’t lose her or Yang the way I lost Summer. Honestly, I don’t know if I could lose them the same way I lost Raven either. I... I just need some time.”

  Qrow nodded “I understand. But Tai her eyes, we're going to need them eventually. Ozpin’s plan has already been delayed enough with...”

  “Ozpin’s plan has had centuries to take effect!” Tai spat. “It can wait a few more decades.”

  Qrow took a deep breath. He knew better than most that not everyone trusted Oz as much as he did. He chose his next words carefully.

  “Are you going to at least tell Ruby what her eyes can do?”

  “Did Summer ever tell you how they work?”

  Qrow paused, trying to remember. “...Emotions, necessity, thought? That’s how most Semblances are activated.”

  Tai threw his hands up in response. “I don’t know either! Summer didn’t ever explain it. She just did it when we needed it and then we just went home.”

  “We’ve got to start somewhere Tai.”

  “NO! Tai exclaimed. “The last thing a Huntress needs is to think they're invincible.”

  Qrow paused again considering his thoughts. Tai had a good point but...

_   No, it's his decision. I should respect that. _

  “I think Ruby’s already a few steps ahead of her class.” Said Qrow. “In fact it she’s so far ahead it's concerning. Oz will take notice of that and probably try and scoop her up early. But I’ll do all I can to keep that from happening.” Qrow stated.

  Tai gave a concerned look “Qrow... it's not like I want you to work against him.”

  “Good, cuz I’m not going too. Oz isn’t soulless, he’ll back off if I ask him too. As long as nothing too bad happens he’ll respect any lines you draw.”

  Tai took a deep breath and sighed. “I guess I can live with that for a few years. But Qrow can you do me one favor?”

  “What do you need?”

  “Don’t let anything bad happen.”

  Qrow shook his head. “That’s not a promise I can really make given... what I do.” 

  Tai gave him a hard stare. “Please Qrow, I need you to promise this for me.”

  Qrow exhaled and relented. He held his right hand up in a solemn oath. “For my family I’ll make an exception.”

  Just then Tai’s computer screen flickered. There was a sizzling noise and the holographic screen suddenly disappeared and smoke drifted from the terminal.

  Tai stared at his now busted computer then looked at Qrow who shrugged in guilt. The two stared at each other for a bit and then Tai shook his head and chuckled.

  “The bad luck charm strikes again! Tai said with a grin. ”No matter what I’m going to hold you to that promise you made, you dusty old crow!”

  Qrow smiled and started to laugh himself. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  “UNCLE QROW! DAD!”

  The two men jumped at the sound of Ruby’s voice. The little girl poked her head into the office and looked bored. “There you are! Can we go home now!”

  “Sure honey, I just...” Tai looked back at his shorted out computer. “Gotta take my work home with me.”

  “Well hurry up, I’m bored!”

  “I heard you the first time sweetie.” he started to stuff papers into his bag. “Why don’t you ask Yang to play some games with you?”

  “She’s busy talking to her friends,” Ruby complained.

  “Alright. Well, I’m done already.” said Tai, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Grab your sister and head to the car. I’m right behind you.”

  “Yay!” Ruby exclaimed. And she rushed away to do just that with a genuine excited smile.

  Tai gleamed at Qrow “Some luck, right? I have the perfect excuse to go home early now.”

  Qrow smiled back. “Yeah, don’t expect that luck to last all year.”

  “With the crappy computers they give us, I just need it to last all week,” Tai said with a chuckle. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride in Zippy.”

  Before Tai Long could make it out the door, Qrow put a hand on his shoulder.

  “Tai, I want to make it clear that I didn’t just make a promise today.”

  Tai turned to look at him straight in the eye. “I know,” he said, then held up his right hand and extended his pinky. “It was a pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is probably my first published attempt at fan fiction and I'd love to see what you all think about it.  
> Do you like the Retconned backstory? Do you hate the hastily made minor OC's I littered throughout the class? Did I fail to capture the essence of the characters? And dare I ask it; how's my grammar and spelling?


End file.
